


Soccer Moms | iFridge

by orphan_account



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Soccer Moms, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: aitana al fin aparece. no os preocupéis, interactuarán en el siguiente capítulo, que ya sé cómo irá :') comentad si tenéis alguna propuesta/crítica o simplemente por si queréis decirme qué os parece de momento la historia.





	1. Chapter 1

Era un tarde de mediados de septiembre y en Barcelona soplaba una suave brisa que hacía que las altas temperaturas fuesen un poco más soportables.

Nerea se encontraba en un mercadillo, pasando el rato hasta que su hija Sofía saliese de su primer entrenamiento de fútbol de la temporada. La rubia había insistido en que quería quedarse a verla entrenar, pero la niña la echó con la excusa de que tenía que dar una buena impresión el primer día y no le gustaba el estrés de tener a gente observándola.

Como buena madre que era, comprendió su razonamiento y no la presionó. Así que ahí estaba, dando vueltas sin realmente ganas de comprar nada de lo que ofertaban, mirando cada dos por tres el móvil, con ansias de saber si era ya la hora de recoger a su chiquitina.

Así es como la llamaba ella, a pesar de las quejas de Sofía, ya que siempre iba a verla como tal. Su chiquitina tenía ya doce años y se estaba poco a poco convirtiendo en toda una mujercita. Esto a Nerea, que era madre soltera, la entusiasmaba y asustaba a partes iguales.

Desde que se quedó embarazada de ella a los 22 años, su vida había tomado un rumbo muy diferente, pero tampoco era algo de lo que se quejaba, ni mucho menos. Sólo que a veces deseaba que todo hubiese pasado de otra forma. Sofía era fruto de una rápida y pasional relación con un novio que a los cinco meses de estar saliendo, le propuso vivir juntos. Nerea aceptó. En esos tiempos estaba (o creía estar) realmente enamorada de este chico. Sin embargo, se descubrió que era un absoluto capullo cuando desapareció tres meses después de recibir la noticia del inesperado embarazo.

A esas alturas del embarazo la rubia ya no iba a plantearse no tener al bebé, y además, contaba con el apoyo de su familia.

Así que aquí estaba, doce años después y con un poco de cansancio acumulado de hacer las veces de currante en casa y en el trabajo, pero feliz con la suerte que tenía.

Miró la hora una vez más: las 6 menos cuarto. Hoy, al ser el primer día sólo iban a entrenar una hora para ver el nivel que tenía el equipo y en base a eso empezar a trabajar para las competiciones a nivel local. La rubia volvió andando hasta el pabellón deportivo, donde se quedó mirando desde las gradas, junto a varios padres más.

Se fijó en todas las compañeras de equipo de su hija: eran todas un poco más altas que Sofía. Nerea se preocupó por un instante, pensando en que quizá su hija se iba a acomplejar por algo tan pasajero a esas edades como la altura, aunque ella siempre la había educado para que aceptara sus imperfecciones y defectos, ya que era lo que la hacían aún más auténtica.

El entrenador, un señor de unos cuarenta y pocos que al parecer se llamaba Luis, sonó su silbato y las niñas se reunieron en corro ante él.

-He visto mucho nivel hoy, estoy muy contento -dijo, con la cara impasible.- En el siguiente entrenamiento iremos designando posiciones según destreza. Buen entrenamiento el de hoy, podéis iros.- silbó otra vez. Las niñas se dispersaron y se fueron a cambiar.

Cuando Sofía salió de los vestuarios estaba al borde de las lágrimas, de pura emoción.

-¡Mami, que estoy dentro de verdad! ¡¡¡Que les he gustado!!!-dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre.- Ojalá me den el puesto de delantera principal y no tenga que chupar banquillo mucho esta temporada.

-Seguro que no, chiquitina, eres muy buena.

-Ya... pero hay otra chica que también es 'súper buenísima'. ¿Te has fijado en una chica alta que tenía el pelo marrón?

-Mmmm... pues no sé. Yo me estaba fijando en una jugadora con el pelo rubio, que llevaba unas zapatillas rosa fosforito, que hacía unas asistencias y metía unos goles... flipantes. ¿Te suena?

-Mami, esto es serio! Llevaba una camiseta roja con el número cuatro. ¿Sabes quién te digo?

-Puede ser, sí. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pues que ella, que se llama Estela, es muy maja, demasiado maja y juega de pu...

-Eeesa boca, señorita. Seguro que no mejor que tú. Venga, vamos al coche que la abuela nos espera para ver la telenovela.


	2. Chapter 2

Aitana estaba ante una situación emocionante: su hija Estela en uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol femenino de la zona. Estaba tan orgullosa de ella... La había criado prácticamente sola con sudor y lágrimas y miles de discusiones.

El padre de la criatura viajaba tanto que por mutuo acuerdo ambos decidieron no seguir con la relación, tras ver que no funcionaba debido a la distancia y el poco tiempo que compartían juntos. Y aunque la niña veía a su padre un fin de semana al mes, no era comparable con la entrega de Aitana hacia su hija.

Habiendo sido madre a los 21, pero gracias a el apoyo de todos sus familiares y amigos y con el apoyo económico de su ahora ex-pareja, había conseguido que su bebé se convirtiese en una mujercita de casi trece años: alta, monísima, atlética y llena de energía.

Aitana, tras ver la mitad del entrenamiento desde las gradas, se acercó a saludar al entrenador Luis, al que conocía por amigos en común. En el instituto ella había estudiado Artes plásticas, junto a un chico gallego que se llamaba Roi que le presentó al actual entrenador de su hija.

Le saludó con dos besos en las mejillas y mientras esperaba a que saliese su hija, habló de los temas en los que uno no puede meter la pata: el tiempo y la buena temporada que iba a hacer el equipo de fútbol.

La niña salió a los pocos minutos, con la bolsa deportiva al hombro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aitana sonrió también: si su hija estaba radiante, ella también lo estaba. La abrazó y la llevó en volandas hasta el coche, prácticamente.

-¿Buena impresión el primer día?-preguntó Aitana mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Algo así... Todas son muy buenas y parecen majas. El siguiente día vamos a elegir capitana y todas las posiciones oficiales. Yo quiero que me den la posición de delantera.

-Seguro que la consigues, cariño. Eres muy buena.

-Sí... Pero hay mucho nivel.

-Venga no te preocupes, ya verás como lo consigues, ¿quieres que vayamos a por un helado como recompensa por tu duro esfuerzo hoy?

-¡¡Obviamente!! ¿Puedo tener un cucurucho con tres bolas?

-No te pases Estela, con dos es suficiente. Que luego te salen caries de todo el azúcar que tomas...

Llegaron a la mejor heladería de la ciudad, que estaba situada al lado del paseo marítico y se relajaron mientras contemplaban la escena. Un juego que les gustaba a ambas era inventarse historias sobre la gente que paseaba por ahí.

-Ese seguro que trabaja de agente secreto para el gobierno, lo noto en su mirada-dijo la pequeña.

-¡Qué va! Yo estoy casi segura que tiene un trabajo muy normal pero que tiene una mascota secreta... un lemur, tal vez.

-Mami, eso es completamente imposible. Yo sigo creyendo en que es un agente secreto.

-Bueno... Lo que tú digas. ¿Qué me dices de esa señora, la del vestido de flores rojas?

-Esa seguro que le encanta ver programas basura como el de Sálvame pero que no le gusta decirlo porque se avergüenza.

-Nooo... Tiene pinta de que es una rompecorazones, de las que tiene tres novios pero no quiere a ninguno.

-Mami, no te enteras de nada. ¿No has visto que es demasiado despistada como para poder tener tres novios sin que se enteren y se enfaden con ella?

-Pues yo creo que tengo razón y tú también lo crees... o si no no habrá más helado hasta la semana que viene...-dijo la madre, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Vale, vale... me rindo. Tienes razón.

Aitana sonrió complacida y le pasó una mano por la cabeza a su hija, despeinándola un poco para hacerla de rabiar.

-¿Hay alguna niña que quieras que sea tu amiga?

-Bueno... sí. Hay una chica que juega súper bien y que ha metido unos golazos alucinantes... Creo que se llama Sofía.

-Ay qué bien, cariño. Pues en el próximo entrenamiento intentas hablar con ella, que seguro que os lleváis bien.

Aitana estaba algo preocupada por su hija: no tenía muchos amigos ni era muy popular en el colegio. No llegaba al punto en el que los niños la acosaran pero no pertenecía a ningún grupo y esto, a veces apenaba tanto a la niña que llegaba llorando a casa. No entendía por qué no la invitaban a los cumpleaños ni a ir a la bolera como a los demás. Ella no había hecho nada malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aitana al fin aparece. no os preocupéis, interactuarán en el siguiente capítulo, que ya sé cómo irá :') comentad si tenéis alguna propuesta/crítica o simplemente por si queréis decirme qué os parece de momento la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Era el día. Todas las jugadoras del equipo parecía que se habían bebido 5 litros de cafeína cada una y los padres, amigos y familiares que acompañaban a las muchachas, igual. Los entrenamientos eran abiertos para que cualquiera pudiese verlos desde las gradas pero se rogaba que no se gritara ni se distrayese a las jugadoras, sobre todo en un día tan importante como hoy.

Habían pasado todas las pruebas de nivel y hoy iban a escoger las posiciones principales (o sea, las que menos banquillo iban a chupar) y quién iba a ser la capitana. Para las jóvenes este puesto era muy importante: era la persona que tenía que dar la cara por el equipo, representarlas, motivarlas y mantenerlas unidas.

Casi al final de la clase hicieron algunos juegos para conocerse mejor: decían su nombre y algo que les gustaba y tenían que repetir lo que sus compañeras habían dicho con anterioridad. También jugaron al pistolero para aprenderse bien los nombres de cada una y finalmente se sentaron en un círculo y se dispusieron a votar a mano alzada quién tendría el honor y la responsabilidad de ser la capitana esa temporada.

Nueve votos para... Estela. Y los otros nueve votos para... Sofía. Ambas se admiraban entre sí, nerviosas. Se habían votado la una a la otra, pero ahora estaban empatadas y la decidión estaba en manos de los entrenadores.

Luis Cepeda y el entrenador Manolo ahora estaban a cargo de lo que parecía ser la decisión más importante de sus vidas, al menos para las pequeñajas. Se pusieron a hablar muy en bajo, en tono conspiranoico hasta que cinco minutos después levantaron las cabezas, hicieron una pausa dramática y Cepeda dijo:

-Tras mucho deliberar... hemos decidido que la nueva capitana es... -imitó de forma un poco ridícula el redoble de un tambor- LA HIJA DE AITANA! ¿Cómo te llamabas, chiquitina?

-Estela -dijo la aludida, algo avergonzada porque el entrenador aún no se supiese su nombre.

-Eso, eso... pues ya sabéis: Estela es vuestra capitana esta temporada. ¡Un fuerte aplauso! -dijo Cepeda mientras se giraba a mirar las gradas.

Las jugadoras aplaudieron y rápidamente se fueron a cambiarse a los vestuarios.

Nerea estaba furiosa... ¿La hija de...? ¡Si el entrenador ni se sabía el nombre de la chica! Esto era patético, un ultraje, tongo en toda regla como diría su madre. ¡La hija de...! Se iba a enterar el inútil del entrenador. A la rubia parecía que le iba a salir humo de la cabeza de un momento a otro.

Mientras tanto, Aitana estaba contentísima: ¡su hija era la capitana! Bajó corriendo y le dio un efusivo abrazo a Luis, de lo contenta que estaba. Tampoco es que se conociesen de hace mucho tiempo pero agradecía mucho que hubiese escogido a su hija. No es que a su hija le faltase talento, sino que era muy dependiente de los elogios ajenos (y no por egocéntrica) y por ello era muy importante también que sus entrenadores confiaran en ella y la apoyaran.

-Gracias por confiar en mi hija, seguro que no te decepcionará.

-Eso espero... Deberíamos celebrar esto, ¿te hace salir un día a cenar?

Aitana se lo pensó mucho... ¿Salir? ¿En plan... cita? ¿Y encima con el entrenador de fútbol de su hija? Nunca le había llamado mucho la atención Luis y en su vida se había imaginado que la invitaría a cenar. Además... después de cortar con el padre de Estela no había ido a muchas citas, lo primordial era su hija. Y si incluía mantenerse lo más lejos de hombres tóxicos, mejor que mejor.

-Bueno... -dijo, un poco indecisa. Tenía que dar las calabazas suavemente, porque si no, su hija iba a comerse las consecuencias.- La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada estos días, entre el trabajo y la niña...

Cepeda insistió.

-Tampoco algo muy formal, no te creas... Sólo una cena de amigos, si quieres invito a Roi y a Cris.

-Ah! Bueno, eh... supongo que algún fin de semana podré.-Al escuchar que no iba a ser una cita romanticona de dos, se relajó un poco... Conocía muy bien a Cris y a Roi y eran unos amigos maravillosos. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía.

En ese justo instante, llegó Nerea al campo, con cara de querer matar a alguien y carraspeó muy fuertemente cuando estaba a unos escasos dos metros de ellos.

-¿Querías algo?- respondió Cepeda de manera muy brusca.

-No, nada... sólo saber por qué coño ni siquiera te sabes los nombres de las jugadoras y por qué has tomado una decisión tan importante como elegir la capitana, guiado por amiguismos. Nada más.-devolvió Nerea, con una voz dulce pero con una cara que decía 'Atrévete a contradecirme y muerdes el polvo, amigo'.

-¡Eh!- saltó Aitana- Si ni siquiera somos tan amigos, lo ha elegido por el talento y la aptitud, tampoco te enfades si no ha elegido a tu hija...

Nerea bufó de manera nada disimulada. Seguro que esta era Aitana, la madre de Estela. La dio un repaso de arriba a abajo con cara todavía de mala leche. 'Qué mujer tan guapa... qué pena que sea imbécil'.

-Mira, paso de pelearme con vuestras majestades, pero replantearos bien vuestras actitudes de niños pre-adolescentes, que las afectadas, como siempre son las niñas.

Sin dejarles tiempo siquiera a contestar, Nerea se marchó dignamente balanceando las caderas sutilmente. 

Aitana y Cepeda se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la actitud de la rubia. Luis aprovechó ese momento para insistir otra vez:

-Entonces, ¿cena el viernes?

-Sí...-contestó con un hilo de voz Aitana, que seguía pensando en la reprimenda de Nerea. ¿Estaba dejando que le regalasen el puesto a su hija sólo por salir con el entrenador? Le entró escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. Ella no era así. Apartó ese pensamiento y fingió interés en lo que decía Cepeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por fin subo algo! no es mi capítulo favorito pero bueno, la acción vendrá en los siguientes :) espero que os guste! (iFridge es real, lo ha dicho Aitana ajasjjjsjs)


	4. Chapter 4

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Aitana, no queriendo ser muy grosera lo sacó disimuladamente y comprobó que era su mejor amiga, Amaia. ¿Cómo va la "cita"?. Rodó los ojos y suspiró, si tuviese que decir la verdad era que estaba siendo un infierno... Se llevaba muy bien con Roi y con su novia Crislo, sí, pero Luis, que estaba sentado enfrente suya, no paraba de rozar intencionadamente la pierna con la suya repetidas veces, y luego poniendo caras insinuantes que a la morena, sinceramente, le daban ganas de salir por patas de aquel lugar. Ella sólo había aceptado por un desliz, y porque le había asegurado que iban a estar acompañados. Aunque esto último sí fuese cierto, esta noche se estaba convirtiendo en la peor cita de su vida: entre las bromas forzadas de Roi, para intentar aligerar el ambiente y las frases de ligar de Cepeda, parecía una broma con cámara oculta.

Tecleó rápidamente un La verdad es que no muy bien... Luego te llamo. Habían terminado de cenar y estaban a punto de pedir la cuenta cuando le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Crislo. Ésta la captó enseguida.

-Ahora volvemos chicos, vamos a ir al baño un segundo. Cuando volvamos pagamos a partes iguales.

La morena, agradecida se levantó de forma apresurada de su silla, causando un pequeño estruendo. Crislo la siguió y cuando llegaron a los servicios la preguntó tranquilamente:

-¿Estás bien, Aiti?

La pequeña no pudo mentirle a la cara.-La verdad es que no. Luis no para de lanzarme indirectas y parece que no pilla que yo le aprecio, pero sólo como un amigo, sabes? No quiero complicarme la vida ahora mismo.

-Joder tía, lo siento por lo de esta cena, no sabía nada. Si no quieres venirte ahora de copas te pido un taxi ya mismo y digo que te has puesto muy mala.

-Ay Cris, que no es tu culpa, en serio, que no pasa nada. Muchas gracias, me has salvado de una buena.-dijo la castaña mientras la abrazaba con ternura. Era muy afortunada de tener amigos que la quisieran y cuidaran tanto. Le dio el dinero a su amiga y se marchó por la puerta lateral del restaurante.

Y así fue como terminó la noche de Aitana, en un taxi que en aquellos momentos le parecía su carruaje de la salvación, yendo a su piso, donde estaba su adorada hija.

Mientras, en casa de Nerea, en el sofá rojo del salón estaban sentadas las tres mujeres de la casa: la abuela, la hija y la madre. Las tres acurrucadas tranquilamente, viendo la telenovela que ponían después de la cena. Siendo sábado, a la pequeña Sofía se la permitía estar despierta hasta las 11 de la noche, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Y no fue una noche tranquila: la pequeña rubia terminó llorando por el final del episodio, en el que la protagonista era secuestrada por su archienemigo y su familia desconocía su paradero, mientras que la policía no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarla ni hacer su trabajo correctamente.

-Me parece fatal esto... Son todos unos tontos del c-empezó a protestar Sofía, entre hipidos, con pequeños trazos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Cuidadito con lo que decimos, Sofi, esa boquita. Se puede criticar algo sin tener que insultar ni usar palabras feas.-la interrumpió su madre.

-Nerea, no regañes a la niña, que siempre es muy buena. Sólo está enfadada-la defendió su abuela.

-Venga, a dormir, que ya va siendo hora. Ve a lavarte los dientes, peque.

La niña obedeció, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a ambas. Era una niña muy dócil y fácil de tratar, de momento. Todavía no había entrado de lleno en la adolescencia, aquella temida edad en la que decían las malas lenguas que tus propios hijos se transformaban en monstruos enrabietados delante de tus ojos. A Nerea esto le daba pavor, pero sabía que su madre, con más paciencia que un santo, la iba a ayudar con cualquier problema que supusiese criar a su adorada hija.

Pasaron los días y la semana pasó sin pena ni gloria: ambas fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, llevaron a sus hijas al colegio y a los entrenamientos (aunque no coincidieron en ningún momento).

Ya siendo viernes por la tarde, sobre las cuatro y diez de la tarde, ambas madres tuvieron la necesidad de comprar y reponer la nevera. Sin saberlo, vivían a un par de manzanas de un supermercado, y por cosas del destino o porque no había otro sitio que vendiese los raviolis tan baratos, ambas fueron al mismo.

La primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra fue Aitana, que desde la frutería vio como la rubia buscaba algo en la sección de bollería. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un estante para que la otra no la viese. ¿Debería saludar? Quizás disculparse por la mala impresión que había dado en el último entrenamiento... La verdad es que la chica del flequillo no había parado de pensar en lo mal que había quedado en frente de la otra madre. Además, después de la cita se había dado cuenta de que lo que la había acusado era, tristemente, cierto. Luis sólo había nombrado a su hija capitana porque quería una cita con ella, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Se sentía tonta y un poco ridícula. Seguro que la rubia pensaba que ella lo había pedido expresamente, sólo por tener una relación más cercana con Luis... La culpa la reconcomía y tras una profunda respiración decidió salir de detrás del estante de las aceitunas, y acercarse a la otra madre.

Con grandes zancadas, llegó hasta donde estaba Nerea, comparando los precios entre distintos tipos de magdalenas. La rubia levantó su mirada al sentir la presencia de Aitana a su lado. Carraspeó y empezó a hablar:

-Ehm... hola. Soy Aitana, a lo mejor te acuerdas de mí... La madre de Estela, va a fútbol con tu hija.

-Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente. Yo soy Nerea - dijo, incrédula y algo incómoda.

Se tendieron la mano y notaron cómo contrastaban sus temperaturas: la mano de Aitana cálida, casi ardiendo, contra la de Nerea, helada pero suave. Sacudieron efusivamente y se soltaron.

-Pues... me quería disculpar contigo por cómo me comporté el otro día. Luis eligió la capitana en función de... su opinión personal pero eligió a mi hija porque somos... amigos, pero yo no se lo pedí ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco sabía que iba a hacer esto.

-Ajá.

-Y bueno... eso, que lo siento mucho. Tu hija también se lo merecía.

-Ya... no eres tú quien tiene que pedir disculpas, es el tonto ese del entrenador, que tiene tela que tome así las decisiones.

-Sí, bueno, no sé... tampoco hay que insultar a nadie, creo yo. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo...

-Claro que sí, bueno ya nos veremos. Adiós.-se despidió Nerea, con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al fin, actualizo algo!! bueno, voy a intentar aprovechar este puente para publicar al menos un capítulo más. espero que os haya gustado, la verdad. si queréis quejaros o algo parecido podéis hacerlo en mi twitter (sweeterheaven). hasta la próxima, mil gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> bueno chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy. no me da tiempo a desarrollar mucho más este capítulo pero al menos conocéis un poco a nerea, su situación y a su hija.


End file.
